A Summer Place
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: James and Lily enjoy spending time together in the summer sunshine.


QLFC Round 10

Song: www. youtube watch?v=tSsiS-v6_6M

Optional prompts:

(object) ring

(word) luminous

(location) Godric's Hollow

Assignment #6

Gardening Summer Task: write about someone enjoying the hot weather

Gobstones

Copper Stone – Celebration (they are celebrating their love/the summer etc)

Prompts: 14. (action) yawning, 12. (pairing) James/Lily, 9. (object) blanket

Around the World in 31 Days

84\. Jamaica – Character: James Potter

Song Lyrics Challenge Round 6 

12\. 'And it's warm and real and bright'

Shout out to Ruby, Emiliya, Shay, and Shay's Dad for beta-ing!

A Summer Place

* * *

"Come on James," Lily cried, dashing out the front door of their cottage. Her arm was hooked around a picnic basket, and she spun on one heel to face him, her fiery mane of hair fanning out behind her. James followed at a more reasonable pace, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"You look stunning, Lily-flower," he said on an impulse. Dressed in a white summer dress dotted with a pattern of daisies, her green eyes luminous in the sunshine, it was her smile that was the most beautiful thing about her. Every time he saw her, he fell in love with her all over again.

He fingered the small box that had been sitting in his pocket for a little under a month now, and wondered if today would be the day he'd finally work up the nerve to ask her to marry him.

Lily arched a brow, hand on hip. "Thank you, darling," she drawled, but a flush crept across her cheeks.

"Now, are you coming, or not?" She skipped away from him, the garden gate creaking open when she reached it, a charm of hers that had been inspired by muggle automatic doors. "Enough dilly-dallying."

James caught the swinging gate just before it slammed shut, and slid through, closing it behind him.

"Dilly-dally? Me? I would never!" He ambled after her, hands in pockets and a cheerful grin upon his face.

Godric's Hollow was in fine form, with villagers rushing from store to store completing errands, children shrieking with joy as they chased after each other about the narrow cobbled lanes. There was a market busying up the streets and a general air of delight about the town at the warm June day.

"Feels like summer's here, good and proper," James declared, linking his arm around Lily's spare one. She beamed at him, tilting her head so that it momentarily rested on his shoulder before they continued on, waving occasionally at the other locals when they were greeted.

They walked away from the hustle and bustle of the village centre, and started on the path to the expanse of meadows just by it - the border of the Devonshire countryside.

Fields stretched before them, golden sheaves of hay swaying with the warm breeze, dandelions begging to be wished upon, and all sorts of wildflowers growing amongst the overgrown grass; buttercups, violets, thistles and even some crimson poppies lined the edge of the field. On the far side, willows gracefully draped over a brook that babbled away, the quiet susurrus of nature only disturbed by the sound of the two of them stamping through the shin-high foliage.

"Oh, it's just delightful," Lily declared, spinning on one foot again, the dress flaring out about her, before bouncing forward to the worn wooden fence that skirted the field.

James helped her over the wooden style, holding the basket, before passing it back once she'd hopped off the other side.

Lily strode toward a patch of grass he would tentatively call 'theirs'. Rather, it was the spot they always chose to sit in when they visited, just on the edge of the shade provided by the willows. She spread out their picnic blanket, a tartan wool throw that had been a present to the both of them from Minerva McGonagall when they'd graduated. Lily then collapsed onto it, dramatically throwing an arm over her face, and pretended to yawn.

"What a trek!" she declared, then opened one eye, peeking up at him from beneath the shade of her hand with a cheeky smirk. "Perhaps you ought to feed me grapes and fan me."

Grinning back, James joined her on the blanket.

"As you wish, my lady," he grovelled, and cast a gentle cooling spell upon her.

"Lazy arse," she retorted playfully, a smile upon her lips. "I'm a flower. Feed and water me, now."

He opened the picnic basket and eagerly peered inside. Setting aside the plates and glasses that had been protected by a light cushioning charm, he found a feast within. A loaf of bread, still warm from the oven, was neatly packed next to three different types of cheese, a vine of grapes, a spread of cold meats, two shiny red apples, a large bar of chocolate, and a bottle of butterbeer. He cracked open the soda, and poured them both a glass.

"Mmm," he sighed with content. "My favourite. Isn't this a treat?"

Lily's eyes gleamed with happiness, and she lay on her side to sip at her drink. "Well, I do love you, my dear."

James tore off a hunk of bread, passing Lily some too, and sliced them both some cheese. He then sat back, enjoying the sharp tang of cheddar on his tongue as he basked in the sunshine.

"I don't think I could imagine a more perfect day than this," he mused. The weight of the ring was heavy in his pocket, but it wouldn't harm anyone to delay just a little longer, he was sure.

"I'm glad you think so." Lily crunched into an apple, and her pink lips glistened with a drop of juice. He leaned forward without thinking and kissed it away, before losing his balance, toppling over onto her with a huff. Lily giggled into his mouth, shoving at him, trapped as she was.

"Oafish lump!"

She tickled him, and James squirmed, snorting with laughter.

"Evil witch!" He wiggled away, snatched up a grape and threw it at her. To his amusement she caught it, and popped it into her mouth.

"Thanks, love," Lily said with a wink. She tucked a rogue lock of hair behind her ear, and looked up at him from beneath her lashes, green eyes gleaming.

"Hey, James," she said, extending a hand. James took it in his own, propped up on his elbows, and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Yeah?" He was utterly enraptured, caught in her gaze. He could look at her for all eternity, and never regret a single day.

"Will you marry me?"

James blinked, once, and then again. "What?" he squeaked. His heart was racing, and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

Lily sat up, and tugged him up too. She took both of his hands in her own.

"What did you say?" he said. His hands felt clammy, and his stomach roiled.

"Will you marry me?" Lily asked again, frowning. He had heard her correctly the first time.

"Marry… you?" James repeated. He felt trapped in a moment of impossibility. Of all the scenario's he'd imagined, this was far from any of them.

An indecipherable expression crossed Lily's face, and she drew back.

"Yes, that's right. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He was speechless, and a long silence feel between them, only disturbed by the rustling of leaves as a gentle breeze blew past them. Eventually, Lily huffed.

"Well, if you don't want to, I don't see why I should be bothering with you at all," she snapped, starting to get to her feet.

"No!" James cried, lunging forward and stopping her from standing. He fumbled for his pocket, and with shaking hands, withdrew the small box that had been sitting there, just waiting for him to gather up his nerves.

It was black velvet, and nestled neatly in his palm. He opened it. The ring was simple, a small diamond set into white gold.

He stared at the ring, a promise of his everlasting and devoted adoration to the woman before him. He could feel Lily's gaze, heavy and expectant.

"I would love to marry you," he whispered, "if you'll marry me."

James dared glance at Lily. Her eyes were glistening, and she bit at her lip before extending a trembling hand. He withdrew the ring, and slid it onto her finger.

She treated him with a tremulous smile, then launched herself at him. "YES! A million times, yes!"

James tumbled them to the floor together, laughing with delight, and gently kissed her. "I love you," he murmured, and shivered when she whispered it back to him, her breath soft upon his ear.

He knew that it would be a moment he would treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

Word count: 1374


End file.
